Nem ganhar, nem perder
by AnyBnight
Summary: Um empate pode significar mais do que uma vitória.


O jovem blader de cabelos alaranjados desfrutava de sua folga degustando de seus tão amados doces na companhia do amigo moreno dos cabelos de prata, que se distraia lustrando seu bey, na sala de estar do apartamento que dividiam. Yuu separava as embalagens de bala na mesa por cor, quando então viu de soslaio que Tsubasa erguia a beyblade admirando-a contra a luz. Não era de agora que o pequeno ruivo sentia algo pelo amigo mais velho.

Quase não haviam mais doces na mesa, restava apenas uma caixa de pocky qual Yuu já tinha aberto. Enquanto segurava um dos palitos de chocolate com os lábios e olhava de canto para Tsubasa, via ali uma chance para tentar uma aproximação. Ao fim do primeiro doce, levantou-se indo para o sofá onde estava Tsubasa.

– Tsubasa~ - Jogou-se ajoelhado no sofá, de frente para o amigo. Exibia a caixa de vermelha que continha os doces - Vamos jogar?  
– Ham? - Encarou o menor, meio confuso. Focou o olhar dourado primeiramente na caixa e o migrou para o rosto de Yuu - Pocky Game? Mas isso não é...  
– Tem medo de perder? - Interrompeu-o rindo de maneira provocativa.  
– N-não é nada disso!  
– Nah nah nah, a águia é na verdade um frangote! - Zombava cantarolando  
– Tch - reclamou - Tá bom, eu jogo, mas para com isso.  
– Yay!

O mais velho pôs a beyblade na mesa de centro que ficava diante do sofá enquanto Yuu tirava um pocky da caixinha. Um pouco sem jeito, Tsubasa coçou a nuca antes de se voltar ao menor. Bufou uma vez.

– Vamos logo com isso.  
– Heheh~

Yuu então colocou o pocky na boca, logo sacudindo o doce até que Tsubasa abocanhasse a outra ponta. O moreno corou leve, preferindo olhar apenas para o pocky ao invés de focar o olhar no amigo. Yuu, por sua vez, havia corando um tanto mais assim que Tsubasa mordeu o doce; sentira uma forte palpitação. O primeiro a avançar foi o moreno, apenas uma mordida, e isto fez Yuu arregalar os olhos e provocou um rubor ainda maior no ruivo. Instintivamente, o menor quebrou sua parte, num sinal de rendição, e virou o rosto.

Confuso, Tsubasa observava suas costas enquanto terminava o que sobrou do pocky.

– Acho que eu venci.

O pequeno segurava a camisa com as duas mãos na altura do peito, em aparente nervosismo; não esperava sentir-se daquela maneira. "Tá tudo bem, Yuu?" ouviu Tsubasa dizer. Apertou a camisa e mordeu o lábio inferior antes de se virar, ainda corado.

– M-melhor de três! - Falou, determinado. - Por favor!

Os olhos esmeralda do menor brilhavam daquele jeitinho que impedia Tsubasa negar qualquer coisa. Levou então a mão morena à testa, dando um suspiro derrotado. Ao ceder o braço, aceitou a proposta.

– Tá, mas se eu vencer agora, chega. Ouviu?  
– Sim, entendido! - Pegou outro pocky e pôs na boca - Huh! - chamou.

Tsubasa bufou mais uma vez antes de começar o jogo. Desta vez, ambos avançavam sem problemas, um de cada vez a pequenas mordiscadas. Certo ponto, prestes a tocarem-se com a ponta dos narizes, Tsubasa percebeu o rubor no rosto de Yuu e também uma ansiedade vinda do menor de olhos fortemente cerrados. Ao mesmo tempo, Yuu movera as mãos, agora apoiado na perna do mais velho (ainda estava de joelhos em cima do sofá).

O moreno corou forte, e ao sentir o toque dos narizes, se rendeu. Mordeu sua parte e afastou o rosto.

– V-você venceu. - Disse com um punho diante da boca, desviando o olhar com o rosto vermelho.  
– N-não... Ainda falta uma rodada - Cabisbaixo, exibiu o terceiro pocky.  
– Pode ficar com a vitória, eu não ligo.  
– Assim não vale! - levantou o rosto - É "melhor de três", Tsubasa, tem que ir até o final!  
– Arg - coçou a cabeça de maneira nervosa - Que seja!

Yuu então pôs a ponta do pocky na boca do moreno.

– Se você desistir agora, eu vou ficar com muita raiva de você. - Falou antes de morder o seu lado.

"Se desistir". Tsubasa ficou confuso. Quer dizer que Yuu esperava que ele vencesse? A última rodada do jogo já havia se iniciado quando Tsubasa se deu conta das intenções do ruivo. Estavam próximos daquele toque de narizes e já era capaz de ouvir os batimentos altos do coração de Yuu. O nervosismo do menor lhe despertava o próprio nervosismo. Ainda mais perto do toque de lábios, estava prestes da desistir do jogo independente de ter Yuu com raiva de si mais tarde quando Yuu tocou-lhe a mão pousada no sofá.

Com o coração acelerado, Tsubasa sorriu sem jeito ainda com o doce na boca. Fechou os olhos e esperou a última aproximação de Yuu. Mas o menor hesitou, congelou naquela proximidade que já lhe permitia sentir a respiração do moreno. Havia chegado tão longe...

– Yuu...

Ouviu-se chamar pela voz sussurrante do mais velho e teve a mão segurada, dedos perfeitamente entrelaçados. Timidamente abriu um dos olhos e viu Tsubasa o esperando. Reuniu toda a coragem possível, voltou a fechar os olhos e deu a última mordida, selando por fim seus lábios contra os do mais velho.

Restava ainda um último, minúsculo pedaço entre os dentes de ambos. Decidiram mutuamente encaixar-se direito, moldar ainda melhor aquele beijo enquanto brigavam timidamente pelo ultimo pedaço até que o mesmo se derretesse por causa da saliva.

Ao separarem-se, apenas descolaram os lábios sem se afastar muito do rosto um do outro. Ambos tinham o rosto vermelho e mantinha o olhar abaixado.

– Foi... Um empate, não foi? - Tsubasa rompeu o silêncio, num semi-sussurro  
– U-un... - Concordou acenando uma vez com a cabeça - Melhor de cinco?

Yuu apertou a mão de Tsubasa enquanto com a mão livre abria a caixa vermelha ainda cheia dos doces. Tsubasa sorriu e tirou um dos palitos da caixa.

– Claro, por que não?  
– Heh, eu não vou perder. - Yuu disse, levantando o rosto, sorrindo vitorioso.  
– Eu também não. - Respondeu.

O jogo recomeçou. E empataram tantas vezes que em certo ponto pararam de usar pockys...


End file.
